


We Won't Have Tomorrow

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Twilight Zone (Original Series)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Bittersweet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Twilight Zone (TV 1959)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: So let's make the most of today.





	We Won't Have Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmilhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/gifts).



> Rated teen for mild swearing.
> 
> Gifted to allmilhouse for:  
> 1.) WRITING A CORRY/ALLENBY FIC OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU I need to find the time to read it and I promise I will!!! I am so excited to check it out
> 
> 2.) Enjoying and complimenting my other Twilight Zone fanfic: The Accompanied
> 
> That was such a sweet thing of you to do and it honestly just made my day, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Also I CANNOT WAIT to read Fifteen Minutes or Fifteen Days!!! I'm so excited!!!!! I really hope you enjoy this fic— though I must warn you I wrote it pretty early in the morning! Also it's not that long
> 
> Characterization is probably off but it's a Twilight Zone fanfic so it's understandable.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)!

"You're breaking my heart," Adams mocked, and Allenby had the urge to scowl as Carstairs began to grin in agreement.

 

He then took a moment to steal a glance at Corry, grimacing at the sight of the hurt clearly etched behind his anger. Allenby looked back to the two by the window.

"Adams, you and Carstairs go get the supplies."

Though the sentence played a little differently in Allenby's head.

It sounded more around the lines of 'get the hell out'.

"Mr. Corry got a broken leg or something—?"

"You go ahead and do what I tell you...

 

now."

 

 

 

Adams was the first to move from the window, with Carstairs tailing close behind in silence.

But Allenby was quick to bring them to a halt. "That big crate. You know, the big one."

Adams looked at the captain with a look of irritation, and Allenby was swift to turn his gaze from it.

 

"You treat that one gently."

 

And then the duo left in an angered silence, and immediately upon the door's closing Allenby sprung to where they had sat by the window, facing the view. "I brought you some paperback books." He then announced, and he could hear Corry mumble a quiet word of thanks behind him.

And then the room fell silent, if only for a moment, before Allenby continued.

"I...It's not easy, having to stop by four times a year and see a man's agony..."

The part of the room behind him remained silent, but somehow Allenby could tell he had Corry's attention.

"...and though I can't bring you freedom, I can...try to bring you things..."

At this point Allenby had turned back to look at Corry, and as the sentence remained unended the captain approached him with the swift and commanding footsteps Corry could only imagine came from years of working in the kind of practice Allenby was so accustomed to.

He stopped quickly, however, hovering above Corry as his fingers were place lightly atop the man's shoulders.

 

"You were saying?" Corry then asked.

"Things that...well, just anything. Anything so you can just fight loneliness."

Allenby found himself biting his tongue in the midst of the sentence, as he'd almost allowed the word "we" to slip out instead of "you".

But he could tell from the way Corry's hands had suddenly found his waist that he'd already picked up on it. And then Corry stood abruptly, his arms quickly wrapping around the _entirety_ of the captain's torso and

bam.

Just around five minutes in and he and Corry had already given in to...whatever it was they had together. A spark? Or perhaps it was even a beautiful storm of understanding and a need for emotional connection.

But regardless, the moment was cut short too soon, as Adams' voice rung loudly from outside the house.

Allenby gave Corry a moment to identify the apologetic look on his face, before he headed to the window to deal with the intrusion. Allenby held back a sigh at the thought of another wasted moment without Corry's arms around him.

Thankfully, the conversation was over soon.

"Stay out there, I'll be right out."

 

When Allenby turned back, he went straight over to Corry, holding him and pushing him further into his chest as their lips pressed together earnestly.

Those ten seconds spent kissing Corry smack on the lips had felt like an eternity in Allenby's mind.

But that same eternity had still ended much to soon.

 

 

 

"I've gotta go now."

The two then shared another moment looking into each other's eyes, and Allenby felt his heart drop for a moment as he truly saw the pain in Corry's eyes. He proceeded to kiss the man delicately on the lips, chaste intentions of wanting to comfort his distraught companion overtaking his essence.

"I'll be back in three months," the captain whispered, and he pressed their foreheads together so that they could feel connected for just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me and bittersweet endings are still too sad, then I say try thinking of this as a prequel to The Accompanied, so that way this fic technically ends with a happy ending X)!


End file.
